The present invention relates to a novel tool for separating and assembling first and second members rotatable in relation to one another, in conjunction with a shear pin.
Bushings are often threaded into one another and held in this tightened condition by shear pin to prevent loosening by reversal of such threading. This construction is very common in aircraft landing gear and in other aircraft parts. Damaged aircraft landing gear often requires removal of these threaded bushings and, necessarily, the breaking of the shear pin holding them together. The shear pin is inserted when the threaded bushings ae initially torqued. The breaking of the shear pin is very difficult job requiring a much greater torque than the initial torque required to thread one bushing into another.
In the past, the shear pin has been broken by fixing one of the bushings with a wedge, commonly in the shape of a cone, and jamming the wedge in place with a screwdriver. The remaining threaded bushing not wedged into place is then turned to break the shear pin. Assembly of these bushing entail a similar procedure. This prior method often damages the bushings and requires an enormous amount of time and labor to perform.
A tool which simplifies the separation and assembly of a pair of bushings held together by shear pin would be a great advance in the field of aircraft maintenance.